Promise
by MindIIBody
Summary: Misao's POV Living is believing, but seeing is hurting...life with HIM isn't great, but I'll live, for this one last...promise. Sequel now up, Aoshi's POV.
1. Promise

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is copyrighted by their respective owners, of which I am not one.

NOTE: This is on Misao's Point of View also, so…and also be ready to read some SERIOUS case of anguish. Like I said, I picked the best rating and for those who are in their minor teens, it's good for you to know that THIS actually happen everyday. Alright, now to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart ached, a painful, heart wrenching ache that shook my entire body, or was it my sobs? I can't tell any more, I don't bother with it anymore...nothing is worth it anymore, I thought, maybe...just maybe, things were actually different this time, but I was wrong. I should have known, it was all too good to be true, his apologies, his smiles, his laughter, his kisses, his. Love. I felt the familiar tears sting in my eyes as I thought.

I laughed bitterly to myself as I watched everything play before me once more, he never loved me, and he only wanted me for what I was worth, as a woman, a pathetic woman whom was in love with him. Always, and forever, I was the woman whom he would always return to if he tire of the 'toys' he spend so much time with. I was the woman he would turn to for advices how to make-up with his 'toys' or as for advice what to buy them to make **them** happy, the happiness that _I_ was suppose to have, a happiness that _I_, his **_wife_**, does not have. How is it that he could actually go that far? And seek comfort in other women, when it is suppose to be me, who was suppose to give him that comfort. It was always I that is always left alone, to rot, until he decides it's time to polish me back to 'perfection'.

Why? Why? Why? All these feelings, all this time, all for one moment, I risked everything, and gained just one moment, _ONE_ moment, out of an eternity of hell.

I smiled bitterly at the mirror before myself, a hatred burn in my eyes as I gaze at the person before me. Though I am a gorgeous creature, he would not have known that, since he was too blinded by his 'toys' to even bother to observe me long enough to see it.

I slid my long pale willow like fingers along the smooth texture of the mirror before me; the mirror was long, and revealed to me, the exterior of my body...

My mid-night blue hair was as always, cut into a unique style where some hair that lead to the front, was cut cleanly to frame my thinned face that came over the years. My bangs were now a little bit longer, to hid my ocean green eyes, which held a sadness that will never be seen by any, not even **HIM**...the back portion of my hair was now as long as my knees, or is it half way down my calf. I don't know anymore.

As I studied myself, I noticed many changes indeed, my skin that was once nicely tanned, was now pearly white, not as a ghost, but more like a healthy pale, even though it wasn't true. Maybe not physically sick, but mentally, and emotionally...I was dead, by the sickness that claimed me ever since I laid my eyes on HIM.

I was taller now, not short and scrawny as before, no, I was now taller about 5'7 with curves that only a goddess would possess. My lithely toned body was craved by all, and for that, I was locked away, to rot, to never lay eyes on society for all of eternity, to stay here...in this paradise hell.

Serving HIM and his 'toys' every single day, when it is I who is his true WIFE, I am stuck here, watching, waiting, hoping for his affections, for his approval and realization of what he has done, but no. No, he never will, I notice it now, while I was being blinded by love, he was having fun manipulation me to what he wanted me to be. Here I am, being his 'puppet' his used up 'toy,' but unlike the other 'toys' of his, I am known as his 'favorite' for I have the 'honor' of always being here...in this prison. To wait on him, be with him, to see him, just to be near HIM!

I watched as he make love to his 'toys' in **_OUR_** bed, the same bed where he took away my innocence, my life, the same bed where I thought I would bear his children in. The same bed, that all my dreams were mostly developed in, now it's all gone...like reality that flows with time. I watch as he take them into the world of lies and deceit, with promises of ever-lasting love, and happiness, and declaration of undying love, and naughty sweet touches, touches I once cherished and loved.

I watched as they look at each other with that loving glow inside of their eyes, and more, all in front of me, and when they ask him who I am, he always answer -his beloved little _sister_- , sister...was that all I was? A little some one, whom will follow his every lead, his every way for everything. I watched as they stupidly believe him, and soon I in turn, got to see the very thing I love to watch most. That is to see -with some sadistic satisfaction- what their reaction will be as they watch him bed me in the same bed that held my dreams with him and where he stripped into nothing but the lustful women they really were.

The faces they make, the tears they poured out, the angry shouts and screams were all music to my ears, as he held me securely in his arms. Answering them with his all too emotionless voice laced with coldness that he only reserved for people he does no like or give any care for. I always watched in amusement on the bed, with the blanket covering me as they begged for him to take them back, or how they forcefully pull him out of the bed during the whole 'show' of theirs only to be slapped in the face and dismissed off handedly.

I always watched with a sarcastic face as they glared daggers at me, or how their face twisted up with rage and betrayal as they stared disbelievingly at me. I could only guess what they thought, when ever _HE_ introduces us, I was always a sweet, lovingly polite girl, when I was sixteen that was my role in his schemes. As I grew older, I became his endeared sister, whom was perfect in every perspective; I had to be, since HE trained me to be nothing BUT perfection, even in acting, much like himself.

Thinking of the past now makes me ache more, the throbbing pain in my head increase more and more as I think, but it always brought a smile to my face when I recall how his 'toys' always looked at me with such admiration, awe, amazement, and respect or even nervousness. They were fools, as I was, to believe that _man_, to believe in his lies, to his deceitful ways, I must admit though, he was a great actor, and his eyes always seemed so alive, watching me with such love and intensity it made my heart burst with joy…always…indeed always...

When we got married, I've never seen such a face on him before, it was full of happiness...happier than the face that was than the one he made when I accepted his proposal. I didn't even think about the possibilities life and time would do to one of us. And in a way, they indeed did do something too, it changed him, no, it can't be him, he never changed, and he was being himself. I on the other hand had no idea to what he was, I always watched him, but unfortunately for me it wasn't what was the real him...but a mask.

A mask he used always when a woman -he deems worthy for his attention- comes along, what he saw in me was a total mystery though, when I first met him at the ripe age of 14, an age where I was really starting to become a woman. When I first met him, he was so mysterious...so different, I couldn't resist and be pulled to him, out of innocent curiosity that only a child would possess. I guess that was what attracted him to me as well. Curiosity. He was a cruelled, black hearted man, while I was a loving, kind-hearted young girl, we were the exact opposites and you know what they say about 'opposites attract.'

That time I wasn't ready for what he had to offer, at the age of 15, was his proposal, it was grand, where we went to a famous fancy restaurant, dancing underneath a chandelier, the same day of our anniversary, flowers, great food, and it was all too magical. Then came to the one thing I never thought I was able to have -a future- to be more specific, a future with _HIM_...a future that he promised 'will be the best.' I was still just a child, no wonder why he called me his sister. Then came to the ideal fairy-tale wedding of my dreams, where all our friends and family was invited. Where I wore a huge, beautiful dress and looked like a princess, and he my prince, in a beautiful garden was where our wedding was held at, the wonderful mind blowing party, indeed, it was all, indeed too good to be true...

I wonder though, sometimes...just what he really thought of me, as I stay home, cooking, looking after the home of ours, the mansion of broken dreams, and promises for the future, a place full of wonderful bittersweet memories. In halls of this so called house was cries of pain and torture, sobs of a broken heart, tears of a dead goddess, yes, indeed a goddess whom had lost her powers, a power to hold on to what she always held dear...

Here I sit and wait for his next 'toy' to come along, every single day, every single month it was a different one, soon it will be time to end things once more, the pleasure he offers me at the end was a tempting thing. The sweet gestures of his, the low seductive voice, his sly smiles of dirty thoughts, they were all the signs I needed to see, just to know what is to happen next.

There were no servants here; it was only he and I, in a secluded place, where I am trapped, where I am always to stay. This is my paradise prison, in this huge beautiful mansion lies, is where my body lies, while my spirit is no where to be seen...

My soul yearns to leave, my mind yells at me to abandon him, but my heart tells me different, always that one single thing that has the most effect on me. Tells me to stay, stay and wait. So, I stayed, staying true to my promise, the promise that I made to him when I married him, my promise of love and understanding for _HIM_, the promise where I will NOT leave him alone, where I will not abandon him in this world, so here I wait...but I am now tired. I'm tired; too tired for it all...I just want to leave.

My heart is heavy; my mind has lost its sanity long ago, while my soul was lost deep inside me, some how the word disappointment doesn't fit my situation. It's more than that, the burning feeling of hate, the heavy burden of anguish, all of it...I'm tired of it all.

I want to leave, all I have to do is walk; walk to my freedom, which is outside of this place, this remote mansion, but I could not, if there was one thing I have left, it was my honor, my pride as a human, as a woman, and as a wife, that people will never know of...

So here I am waiting, once more; waiting for him...waiting for the future I always dreamed of. I'm still waiting, but I'm sure I'll be able to get it one day, if not, then let it be because I was stubborn, and let it be because I know I was the one who was right in the end. I did not go against my promise to him; I kept it to the end...even when I draw my last breath. It will be finished. I will continue with this charade, this act he has let others believe to be true. I will keep at this, for my promise, the promise I gave him; my promise for eternity...

I gaze out the window to see his car now parked, as he stepped out, another woman walked out from the other side as well. She was beautiful, as the other many he has brought home before, she was tall because of her 5 inch heels, she was barely gladded in anything, but a white tube top with no straps, and tight leather mini skirt. She had waist length blond hair, fair skin, beautiful sea blue eyes which were huge with fascination and surprise. She was shaped beautifully like many others before. I sighed as I thought, 'another one...' I regained my fake yet very believable facade and walked downstairs, where the cycle will begin all over again...

In my mind though, was one word, as well as in my heart, that was forever carved into there, my soul, although it wished for freedom, and begged for the same thing I give HIM, it knew as well as I did, it was impossible, because I am bound; bound, by my own promise...'Promise…'

-------------------------------------------------------

The woman walked down the hall towards the huge doors that lead into the beautiful mansion, waiting for the door to open. A click was heard before another feminine giggle was heard, a woman with long blond hair that fell from her shoulders to her back soon entered. She was tall and very well shaped with an hour glass body that can make any man fall on their knees, with her milky white skin that seemed to almost glow. Her lips was different, with plum lipstick, her narrow eyes with the lightest of eyes, she was indeed beautiful, and another word for exotic herself. There she stood clad only in a skimpy mini skirt and tube top; she stared at awe in the house. She quickly turned her attention towards the other woman in front of her as she now observed her in return.

The other woman cleared her throat and spoke in her beautifully soft chime-like voice, "Welcome home...Aoshi-sama..."

End

Author's Note: Hi there everyone! I'm very privileged by you reading my weird/unheard of story. Thanks so much, I have a sequel of this story, it will be done in Aoshi's point of view, so for those who want a sequel of this story and the reason to Aoshi's weirdness/playboy like attitude, then please review! I'll be happy to give you the sequel…I'm not picky, for those who don't like my story, then please, don't review, save us all the trouble of reading/typing something negative. For one thing it's just a waste of time, wouldn't you want to spend it with someone else who's more important to you than my 'stupid' story? For the second, be the better person…if you can.


	2. Promise 2

**Author's Note:** Hi there, I wanted to thank those people who have reviewed, which is **SeungLee**, and **charmedsword**. I'm pretty sure they would want to know Aoshi's point of view now, and so as I've promised…hee hee, ironic. Like I said, as I've promised, here is the sequel. I hope you find your answers, and tell me what you think okay? Oh yes, another person I would also like to point out **warrior blue**, who has been kind enough to point out many of my mistakes, ummm. You can say I am rather stupid with English, because I'm pretty sure this sequel has a lot of mistakes as well…sorry. I tried to correct as many as possible, but if you still find those many errors. Please contact me once more and let me know! Thanks! Onwards to the story we've been waiting for!

* * *

_**Sequel: Promise 2**_

I did it again; I know what she is thinking as I watch as she does her usual greeting with perfection, grace and all, impressing my current 'toy,' -as I so call them- to shock. I watch her body movements, the way she compose herself, in a meek yet confident stance, her walk was graceful, purposeful and small, short yet elegant strides. I never tire of seeing her face, her body, and every little thing that she does, maybe that is why I keep her for so long. She always seems to impress me with the way she always keeps her sanity, while the others always break under the weakest events.

Maybe that is why I chose her, Misao, my Misao, to be my wife, her strength was indeed great, along with her endurance, and those are one of the many qualities that still amaze me till today. Not to mention how she keeps her strong facade up; I've had many women before, countless to be exact, but none of them was able to be a quarter like Misao. Then again, every thing with her was almost always possible, she was my miracle; she is my blessing, she was...no, IS my savior, I kept her for so long, I lost track of how long, to me, she was always there. She was always there with me in the beginning, to support me through every thing; I remember how I first met her as well.

She was cute, very cute indeed, with her modest dresses, natural make-up; or most the time she didn't put make up on at all, and always full of sunny smiles, humorous grins, and laughter that were always full of mirth. I loved every single thing about her, it was that energy, that warmth she emanated that attracted me to her maybe that is why, I kept her for longer than what I intended. I remembered the night I purposed to her, how her eyes lid up with a brightness of love that made me melt in on the spot, the warmth in her smile then, the happiness she emanated from her being was enough to make me burst with joy and more. I remembered how she whispered to me how much she loved me over the years; they never dimmed until I did what I did always...

I remember our dream like wedding; I remembered how much effort and money I put in there, just to make it every thing she dreamed of, romantic, classic, and full of elegance that will be found only in a dream. It was held at a romantic resort, where all our family and friends was to attend, I remembered when she first appeared before, the smile on her face, the white princess like dress, with the veil, make-up, every thing, it was all...perfect. 'She' in particular was perfection, to my eyes, I never saw another being such as her, and she was indeed the woman I've dreamed of having. I remembered how happy she looked that day, and was forever burned into my heart, my brain forever...

It all changed though, when I started what I did always, once more, I started being the womanizer that I was known to be, what she didn't know though was, I did it to support us. I did all of this to support us, the house, every thing here, I didn't tell her, and don't plan to, that these beautiful women, these 'toys' as I call them, actually don't mean anything to me. Sure they are good for a great lay, and hell, they are even better to show off at times, but still, it wasn't the same as with 'her'.

The woman of my dreams, Misao...how I can stand here and say the name over and over again, she doesn't know every time I fall a sleep next to those _toys_ of mines in bed, after our session of _love making_, if that's what you call it, I always whispered her name before drifting off to sleep. It was always 'her' who haunts my dreams, her smiles, her laughter, her innocence, and her love, was what drove me on; it was every thing she was that makes me do this. I want a great life with her, but my job as a business man is not as great as it seemed, sure business is great it's just that I do not believe that everything can be perfect, that is why I'm doing this. Even though I have all the money in the world, but that money is reserved for OUR future.

The future we will have with OUR children that I plan on having with 'her' and only 'her.' No one else will have that kind of happiness that I have with her, no one will ever replace 'her' in my heart, in my mind, in my soul, because...no one is HER.

As we continue to what we do always do when we have 'guest' over, I always wander off, though my mask does not show any sign of change, the feelings of mines is not the same; it stays here, within my thoughts, never on my face, never in my eyes. For that is how I am, and she knows better than anyone, because I know, she loves me, and her promise to love me and understand me always was the thing that kept her here. I never thought I would feel more proud and happy about having her now, I also envy her, for she has the strength and endurance it require to live in the **real** world, while I on the other hand, do not.

Sure I give off the strength, and all the things required, but what she doesn't know is, if she left me, I wouldn't know what to do, I'll be lost, I'll be alone, I probably wouldn't be able to go on living at that. I need her, more than life itself, and that's how it is like with her and me, she understands for me, and love me despite everything, and I, love her more everyday for it, and respects her more with every passing moment as she stays with me. I can not imagine a life without her by my side, how she fills me with warmth with just one smile, fake or not, I can not tell anymore, because now, after I trained her so harshly to 'perfection' I no longer have that ability to see her true feelings anymore.

Besides her sunny smiles as always, lovely grins, and that warm spark in her ocean green eyes that always held love; I can not tell anything any more. She is indeed perfection now, while I, on the other hand, am nothing more than a mere shadow of it. She might think I am 'perfect,' but in truth, I am probably furthers from it. I guess it's also that word that made us the way we are now today, perfect...a word that is always wished to be accomplished in the world, a goal for every living, breathing creature.

How ironic it is, for things to end up the way they are, she always adored, and admire me for being so **_perfect_** and now, look how things turn out.

Now it is I, -the one she was so charmed by, to believe I was **_perfect_**- is now the one who is admiring and adoring her like she was perfection itself, but in a sense, she was life itself, for me that is true. Without her, I am nothing, no matter how good I am at everything, to me, I will always be nothing, because without her, I don't 'live' and if I don't 'live' then I am indeed...nothing.

As I lead my current 'toy' to my chambers, I felt the bile fill my throat once more, it wasn't like my _toy_ was disgusting looking, it's just the familiar bang of betrayal pound at my heart once more. The regret course through my veins, making me feel cold, the pain I feel, just doing this to **her** was almost unbearable, as the pain grips my heart. I could have sworn if it weren't for the fact I was now sitting at my bed, I would have fallen over in pain. The pain that my mind and heart cause, making me remember, reminding me of what I am betraying, what I am doing, what I am causing to my precious, most cherished wife, my beautiful Misao.

I remember how her face always lid up when I bed her, I knew about her little sadistic joy of seeing their faces scrunch up with rage, hurt and more. On some level, we are indeed the same, I remember her moans that were music to my ears, the panting she did that made me more excited to take her over and over once more. The way she screamed my name in ecstasy, was pure joy to my heart. How she would touch me, sending chills down my spine, causing my blood to warm again with lust and desire for her again. I remember her flushed face as she let out her broken cries of my name, and telling what to do to please her, they were the most beautiful things I've ever heard, or how she breathed next to my ear, whispering encouragements to take her once more, making me harder than any thing or any one for that matter, has ever caused on my body.

I never thought I would be so in love, I never thought I could be in love, but she proved me wrong, I know she is out there now, listening, watching, waiting for the right moment to enter and help if she is needed. I know, she is always there for me, and I in turn want to be for her too, that is why I'm trying to make more and more money, so in the future, I will not be demanded to work any more, and still be able to support our family, house, bills and more. I will always be able to stay by her side, through her pains, through her worst times, and great times, I will be here to witness, watch, and learn from it all with her. Just being with her makes my heart beat faster with joy, a feeling that is never felt when I'm with another woman.

These women were rich; they wanted my **_company_** and were willing to enjoy anything I give them. And for that, I gave them the whole package, the so-called love, the passion, the pleasure, the happiness, the understanding, and more, I even gave the bad, the pain, the tears, the anguish, even the heartbreak. I had to admit it though, watching them break down was great, the money I was able to get out of them was always stored away, in my own bank account for me, and my future, with my wife.

That is the only thing driving me on with this revolting plan, as much as I hate my plan for the future, I had to except it, it was the thought of being able to be with Misao for as long as I live, that drives me on with this whole plan. A life with all the luxury that one can ever have, the time I can give back to her ten fold, and the children we can have was just like a dream that I wanted to be true. And for a dream to come true, you must work hard for it, and for that, I will continue, this woman was the last of it. We will then have the amount that we need; I now have enough money for a family of 500 people. Enough for my children and their children's children, and that is what keeps me on like this; this is what I want for my family.

Misao...she is the one that keeps me going, and for every tear she's cried, and for every stab of pain she felt, I will make up for it now, I made a promise too. Though it was not made out loud as hers, it was still there, and made for me to know and forever to remember, that promise was to make sure she will be happy, and to let know how much I love her. After this, we will be together as we should be; I will never bring home another despicable lustful cunt ever again. This...this woman, is the last, as I made her scream in ecstasy, shouting out my name, moaning in approval of my sexual advances, and sinful aggressive kisses. I collapsed then, panting for air, rolling off her, I know Misao was about to make her entrance...

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

A knock was heard as I lightly smirked, knowing the outcome already, as I gave permission for her to enter...

* * *

Misao entered the room as she was told and smiled at the couple on the bed as she then spoke in her ethereal voice as always, "I was told you needed me...Aoshi-sama." 

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay this story was based on how my mother and father's relationship worked, since it was an engaged marriage, I didn't expect much from the outcome. Funny, huh? How a fairytale like engagement happened, then the marriage, only to have a outcome of disaster, its real funny. Well, anyways, I made this story happier, than what really happened to my family. Please tell me what you think, ne? 


End file.
